The Old-Fashioned Way
by This Is My Escape
Summary: "Thinks he can get her to remember their love the old-fashioned way." Damn right, I can. Did it before, can do it again. Based on the 6x07 promo. Rated M.


**AN: Based on the 6x07 promo and my jealous Damon-loving heart couldn't resist. So I know Damon and Elena's conversation is held in public but I took a…creative liberty. ;) Enjoy! ~Kate**

* * *

><p>Classical (aka: <em>boring<em>) music fills the air and yep, I'm at the right place. I walk up the steps, surprised there's no barrier keeping me outside and as I enter I hear a very particular voice speaking with a very feminine one.

A one that I have not heard before.

"Jo, what do you want? I'm buying."

"It's a free bar," the unfamiliar voice laughs.

"Well, let's pretend it's not, and let's pretend that I'm being a gentleman and buying the lady her drink of choice." I admit, I let myself smile because the idiot deserves happiness. Even if he inadvertently ruined mine.

As I locate the two, I settle in on the face and while it still doesn't ring a bell, I know she's not just a human. She can't be. There's something off about her, and I haven't seen one of them since I was stuck in the time of bad clothes and iffy-at-best music.

And she's not the witch I want to be seeing right now.

The only one I can tolerate is still stuck in the hell that was 1994.

The witch doctor starts questioning Ric on what the hell I'm doing here as soon as she locks eyes with me. "Who invited him?" she asks with a small measure of disdain and I roll my eyes.

Me. Duh.

Ric answers his latest fling…thing… with, "He basically invited himself to stalk Elena."

She tilts her head at him like a curious puppy. "Because you can't compel her to remember?" And then I try to keep from going all Doberman on his ass because I'm still pissed at him for that.

"Thinks he can get her to remember their love the old-fashioned way."

Damn right, I can. Did it before, can do it again.

"Well that's…romantic…but what about her –"

"Hey, look who it is!" he greets a little too warmly, a little too loudly when he realizes I'm standing at the entrance. I make my way over to them, turning on the charm just because I can and I wink at the blue-eyed lady doctor who is very easy on my own baby blues. "Damon."

"Alaric."

"Jo," the woman greets, eyeing me up and down, but not in the I-wanna-jump-your-bones kind of way. So I'm a little rusty. Whatever. "I'd say I was glad you could make it, but I don't remember inviting you."

"Oooh," I smirk. "This one's feisty, Ric. I'd say she's a keeper."

She glares at me before squeezing my bestie's hand and walks over to a group of doctors whose talents can't even _touch_ a vampire's healing abilities. "She's great," Ric tells me.

I look back at him. His eyes are soft with a matching smile and "Jesus Christ, you're falling for her aren't you?"

"What?"

"Head, meet the heels you're over."

He laughs once with a shake of his head and then he takes a sip of his Bourbon, gesturing for me to get my own. I do. I compel the guy keeping my Bourbon hostage to give me the bottle because he couldn't pass for a bartender if his license smacked them on the ass and did the Macarena.

Elena walks into the room with a guy who looks like he's wearing his dad's suit, a cheap thing that's two sizes too big. They're laughing, probably amigos, but then he wraps an arm around her waist and this douchebag just wrote himself to the top of my list of Necks to Snap. I mosey back over to Ric and _Jo._

"Who's that?" I ask and Ric's about to answer but then witch lady speaks eagerly.

"Looks like he's Elena's date."

"Did I say I liked you?" I question with a tilt of my own. "I meant the opposite." I turn and walk away from the two lovebirds before either one of them can retort and zero in on the dead man getting handsy with my girl. "Hello, Elena."

"Damon!" she gasps in surprise, nearly choking on her drink and at least her date has the balls to not be a total prick by giving her a napkin to wipe her chin. "Hi, oh…um…this is… uh… Liam…"

"Hi, uh…Liam." I smirk but he doesn't seem amused. He looks between myself and Elena, trying to figure out what the hell he isn't getting so I help him along. "So, the ex meets the new guy."

"I'm sorry?" he asks and I grin bigger. "Elena?"

"Yes. She's Elena. I'm Damon. You're not important, but that's besides the fact."

"Damon!" she hisses, smacking me on the arm and I wiggle my brows at her. "Liam, I'm so sorry."

"Ah, don't be." He looks to me, steps forward. "I think I could take you."

He puffs out his chest, peacocking like a dumbass and I try to bite back my laughter.

I fail.

"_Okay_," I chuckle before looking over my shoulder and meeting Elena's eye. "Confident, _sexy."_

She blushes, and I know she's embarrassed but I really don't give a shit because we've been non-officially broken up for less than a day and she's got mourning rate of about two seconds it seems.

"Liam, if you'll excuse me," she says through a tight smile while trying to glare a whole through my brain with her doe eyes. "I'll be right back."

She grabs me by the arms, and I'm an ass so I say while looking at her idiot date, "Missed the kink, babe, not gonna lie."

As soon as we're away from the party, out of earshot from everyone else, and in an empty office of this courthouse that apparently Whitmore likes to use to hold their social gatherings, she reels back her hand and lets it fly across my face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" she screeches while I try to rub the sting away. She hasn't lost her touch, that's for sure. "Are you crazy? Have you finally lost your mind? It wasn't enough to kill my brother, but you had to go and try to kill my love life too?"

"Kill your - Jesus, really? Elena, the guy's a monkey!"

"A what?"

"You know, curious George," I start dancing around like the stupid cartoon and she bites her lip. Her eyes ignite for a split second.

There she is.

"God, you are so –"

"Dashing?" I ask, repeating the same words I said to her years back. "Gorgeous? _Irresistible?_" I smirk, she blushes, and I can feel it – balance is being restored. I step towards her and she steps back. And we continue this dance until she's up against a bookcase with…huh…a decent collection of classic novels. Anyway. "Come on, baby. You know you miss me."

"Miss you? I don't even like you, Damon." Uh. Ouch. "I can't miss someone I don't remember, and I don't remember you – I don't remember us!"

"Well, I do!" I press and fight against squealing like the five year old doing cartwheels in my stomach is. "And soon enough, you will too."

"What is that supposed to mean," she says breathlessly, her eyes darting back and forth between mine, her chest rising and falling quickly, and my, my, my…I've still got her.

She can deny it all she wants, but one thing about Elena Gilbert has not changed. She cannot hide her arousal for the life of her. As a human it was noticeable, as a vampire it's a blaring siren.

"It means," I whisper, letting my eyes flit across every inch of her face before settling on her lips. "There's this phrase…I don't know…maybe you've heard of it…but it's called the old-fashioned way and I'm going to win you in that exact manner. Fair and square. Just like I did before."

"What if I've changed?" she gulps as I lean my face closer to hers and now her gaze is resting on my mouth. "What if what won me over before fails this time around?"

Not likely. "Doubt it," I get out right before our lips collide.

The kicker was that it wasn't me. This is all her. She may or may not regret it, but I'll be damned if I don't strike while the proverbial iron is hot. I reach down and cup her ass, lifting her up and wrapping her long legs around my waist, resting her against the spines of six books, while I reach up to caress her face. Her tongue dives into my mouth, and they reunite for the first time in way too fucking long.

"Damon," she gasps, making my cock spring to attention as soon as my hand leaves her face and reaches underneath the skirt of her dress.

"Want me to stop?" I pant into her neck. "I _reaaaally _don't want to, but I'll stop."

"Damon."

I swear under my breath and pull back, looking at her, but all I see in her eyes is heated desire. Something I've missed more than I thought possible. That look is something I love almost as much as I love her breaths, her laughter, her smile.

"Don't."

"Don't what, Elena?"

She's gotta be the one to say it.

Her shoulders sag a little while her eyes look half-pleading, half-annoyed, but she finally gives me the answer that I crave like a heroin-addict.

"Don't stop."

I don't need to be told twice.

I do, however, need to tell _Uh…Liam_ that he needs to get another date.

"Oh my god," she cries as I push myself into her.

"You don't remember this?" I grunt, pushing into her. "Us? How we fit together?" I pull out and slam back in. "How we move together?" Our fingers link and her free hand sinks into my hair making my eyes roll to the back of my head. Jesus, she always feels so good.

Memory loss or not, this beautiful, lovely girl is taken. She just doesn't remember wanting to be.

But she will. I'm a man of many talents, and when I'm not charming my love out of her dress, I'm charming my way into her heart.

I've done it before. I'm doing it now. I'll do it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and please review! ~Kate<strong>


End file.
